Geeks
by Ah Hael
Summary: Revamped and epilogue added! He works at a software company nicknamed geek central but there's a guy there who is definitly not a geek that keeps drawing his attention. This is my first yaoi please be nice. Mainly 2X5 mention of 1X4 3X6
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: The following story is based on the Gundam Wing TV series which I do not own. This is also my first **yaoi**so please be nice. I'm also going to try to keep this story in the pg rating which is also a first for me. It's still loaded with innuendo. Pairing in this story is 2X5 and is alternate universe. 

Geeks  - By Ah Hael 

~*Wufei*~ 

Wufei walked down the hall towards the R & D department of Kushrenada tech systems. He took some pride in noting the differences that had occurred in the company since Treize had first talked him in to working for him. The computer software company had grown from a four person operation to over four hundred. On the stock market it was called KTS to the employees it was lovingly called "geek central". 

He ignored the strange looks he got from the people he passed. He wasn't the most popular person here. He was the director of operations. That meant it was up to him to keep things running smoothly. It was his job to monitor when someone was continuously late, took too many sick days, approve or reject holidays. All the small little details that no one else wanted to pay attention to. It was always a common misconception to new employees that working for a software company would be an 'all play' environment. As much he and the other directors tried to encourage a casual environment, it was important to make sure people knew they didn't work in one giant video arcade. That job always fell to him. Sooner or later just about everyone was on the receiving end of a Wufei Chang reprimand. Sadly that made him the biggest geek in geek central. He hid an inward sigh. He wasn't normally this gloomy about his job. There was really no call for complaint. It was a challenging job; it paid well, and helped finance the beautiful home he now lived in. There were very few people in the company who were higher up than him and he was on friendly terms with all of them. Most people would love to be in his position,and yet he was still feeling empty.

Scanning his id card he made his way through the security doors and made a sharp right to the office there. Inside he saw one of the original four members of the company sitting at her desk. "Hey Sally how you doing?" the woman behind the desk looked up and smiled at him. 

"Hey Wufei, I'm fine. Busy, but fine. What brings you to my end of the world?" she asked. 

"I've got the picture id cards for your new staff so make sure you return all the temporary ones. I also have some of the paperwork you had them fill out for me. One of them had a few mistakes." He looked down at the form for the name. "A Duo Maxwell? I've highlighted the problem spots." He was surprised when he was treated to her silvery laugh. 

"Duo huh? Well you're not the first person who's wanted to see our new resident rock star." She pointed to the floor to ceiling window where she kept watch on the coming and goings of her department. This Duo was easy to spot. Even from the back. The figure had a yard long rope of hair down her back and her white lab coat was clearly distinguishable from the others with the black bat wings that were drawn on the back. From here Wufei could see she was wearing headphones and the girl was bobbing her head to the beat. _Oh great another one_. He sighed to himself. Just a glance told him this girl was probably going to get a nasty email from him before the week was over.

"Well just make sure she corrects the mistakes she made or she won't be getting paid." He tried to control the frustration in his tone at seeing yet another delinquent that he'd have to keep in line. He was surprised when she gave him another peal of laughter. 

"I'd take another look if I were you Wufei. Duo is a he." She snickered. 

Wufei whirled around to examine the figure again. What? Jesus! "That was a male?" As if on cue Duo turned around and Wufei couldn't stop his gasp of shock. Duo was quite probably the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. It was unusual to see men so pretty. He wasn't completely feminine though. Now that Wufei was taking a better look he wondered how he mistook him for a female before. The man was fairly tall and his shoulders were too broad for a woman. The movements were smooth, but not delicate, and the sensuality he exuded was completely male. 

"Yes. In the short time he's been here, he's caused quite a stir." Sally still had an amused tone in her voice. It was then that Asian executive became aware of the other people in the department. Several of the women and even one or two of the men were openly staring at him tracking his every move. Duo-watching. Amazingly Duo seemed to be unaware of it. Either that or he was so used to being the centre of attention he simply didn't notice any more. 

"I'm surprised we've been able to get any work done around here. If wasn't for his reputation, I would have been tempted to get rid of him." 

"What reputation would that be?" He asked. 

"Treize lured him away from one of our competitors. He has a knack for finding design flaws that others miss. He's already uncovered two in the XP999 and is working on the solution for them." Just then Sally's assistant Hilde came in with a cup of tea in her hand.    

"I got you some tea." Hilde said absently not even looking in Sally's direction. The young woman was too busy staring through the window. Another Duo-watcher. 

"Thanks." Sally said dryly. "See what I mean? This is the third cup of tea Hilde has brought me this morning." She continued not bothering to hide the jibe to Hilde. 

The younger woman came to her senses with a start and actually blushed. "Well you've got to admit he certainly is something to watch." she left the room trailing her tattered dignity with her. 

"I'm sure the phenomenon will die down after a while." Wufei said calmly. He hoped so. Although he'd fully admit the man was attractive, it bothered him to see so many people affected by him. Himself included. "They're just fascinated because he's still new. A mystery. Once people get used to him I'm sure they'll come back to reality." 

"Sure your not interested yourself?" She asked teasingly. She fully aware of his orientation, and they were close enough that he didn't mind her having a little fun with it. 

"Something tells me I'm not his type." There was no way that a man that sexy could be gay. And even if he were gay, it was unlikely he would be interested in him. Fate just wasn't that kind. He left the office hoping that would be the end of Duo-watching for him. 


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the new guy

It wasn't the end. It was never the end. No matter how much he tried not to, or how angry he got with himself for doing it, he always found himself Duo-watching. Indeed, in the months since the man started the number of avid Duo-watchers left in the building had filtered down to one. Wufei Chang. Some like Hilde got to know him and became his friend; others just lost interest or found other interests. He was the only one left with this embarrassing obsession. No matter how many times he told himself he wouldn't do it again, every coffee and lunch break found him in a quiet spot where he could watch his desire unnoticed. 

For the most part it was unnoticed too. Only Sally, and later on Hilde (thanks to a careless comment by Sally) knew he was infatuated. He'd never even told his closest friends. The whole thing was just too humiliating. The part that made it _really_ difficult was that Wufei wasn't entirely sure the guy was straight. The man gave off mixed signals.  Wufei could have gotten over Duo if he knew he was a womanizer or happily married, but the man kept his private life just that… private. It was a full six months after Duo started that Wufei ever spoke to him. 

~~~

He pushed the elevator button for the ground floor. He normally took the stairs, but he was tired. He'd had to work late and there was the mother of all headaches threatening to split his skull open.  Leaning against the back wall of the elevator car he tilted his head back and closed his eyes trying to will the discomfort away. He wanted to go home and rest, but he had his laptop with him and he had more work to look forward to at home. 

Just as the doors were closing they opened again. Curious, Wufei opened his eyes to see who'd gotten on with him. Staring directly at him was the blue eyes he'd been fantasizing about for last half a year. A swarm of butterflies started doing acrobatics in his belly. The flip-flopping of his stomach managed to distract him from the pain in his head. For some reason that struck him as funny and he felt himself give a weak smile. 

"Going down?" the man asked a little out of breath. He must have ran to catch the elevator. Poor Wufei was hard pressed to hide the shivers that went down his spine. It was all he could do to nod an affirmative. Trapped in a small box with that body sent his system into overload. He was a little ashamed to notice how low his mind sunk when it supplied a totally different meaning to the words _going down._ He tried to be thankful when Duo broke eye contact and stepped in to stand beside him, but the man's close proximity had just as much effect on him. Duo was wearing a black shirt with the top three buttons undone. That small glimpse of skin made Wufei want to bury his face into the other man's neck.

"Working late?" the braided man asked. _Yes, this is good_ Wufei thought. Give him something better to think about than hitting the stop button and locking himself in the car so he could have his way with the man next to him. 

"Yes. Unfortunately I still have more to take home with me." He answered hoping it didn't come across as whiny. 

"Well make sure you put in for overtime. You never know, you may get lucky and get some." He smiled. 

Wufei's smile turned a little bitter at that. Clearly Duo was unaware of whom he was speaking to and that overtime requests went to him for approval. All that time lusting after the man and the object of his lust didn't even know he existed. Well it wasn't like he went out of his way to introduce himself. If he were honest with himself, he'd actually gone out of his way to make Duo _not_ notice him.

_You may get lucky and get some_ why did everything out of the guy's mouth have a potential x-rated meaning? Wufei was relived when the doors opened and let them both out. His mind was so deep in the gutter right now he was afraid he was going to do something stupid. Just as they were parting ways, Duo said something and Wufei didn't catch it. 

"I'm sorry what was that?" 

"I said good night." Duo was giving him an almost shy timid smile. The guy almost seemed insecure which was absurd. In all the months of Duo-watching the man was always confident and vivacious. _Perhaps I made him uncomfortable._ Wufei knew he wasn't renowned for his people skills. In an effort to reassure Duo he smiled at him and tried to put as much of his attraction to Duo as he dared into it. He hoped that the other man would understand that he enjoyed his brief company. 

"Thank you and good night to you as well." 

He didn't get any work done that night, and his dreams were even more plagued with blue eyes, a husky tenor, and a long braid than before.

~*Duo*~ 

He was running late meeting Heero and Quatre for a couple of beers. Jogging through the parking lot he went to grab his keys only to find they weren't there. Doubling back he grabbed his keys from his workspace and sprinted to the stairs. Ah ha! The elevator doors were open. He ran up and pushed the down button stopping the doors from closing all the way. As they parted Duo almost swallowed his tongue. They opened to reveal one very delicious looking Asian man that looked like he could have walked right out of one Duo's best fantasies. 

His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back resting against the wood paneled wall behind him. The occupant of the car opened his dark eyes and regarded him with a small smile playing on his lips. The whole image could very easily be transferred to how the man would look in bed after really good sex. 

"Going down?" Ungh! Now why the hell did he say that? He was horrified to realize it sounded too much like 'Do you like guys who…' Judging by the man's expression, he'd heard it too. Duo quickly stepped in to the car and beside the other man. Now that he wasn't looking directly at him, he picked up other things like the spicy/citrus scent of his cologne. He struggled to think of something more intelligent to say. "Working late?" Not the most intelligent thing but still better than _going down_. 

"Yes. Unfortunately I still have more to take home with me." The braided man had to fight the urge to groan. He even found the man's voice sexy. That much appeal in one person should be illegal. 

"Well make sure you put in for overtime. You never know, you may get lucky and get some." Arrgh he did it again! _Get lucky and get some?_ _Think before you let words escape your mouth!_ Stealing a glance at the other man Duo was convinced he blown the chance he probably never had to begin with. The Asian's smile had turned a little sad. _Oh well_ he sighed to himself _he's probably married with five kids._ Still that didn't stop him from trying to salvage the impression he'd made. "Good night." He said almost to himself wondering why he was wasting his time. 

"I'm sorry what was that?" his dream guy stopped and was looking him directly in the eye. 

"I said good night." _Yeah good night pleasant dreams. Seeing as mine will probably be featuring you in several positions you'd never want to be in._ He joked to himself. He decided he was going to skip meeting his friends and go home to sulk about how unfair fate was. But instead of a curt 'good night' he got a smile from the man that almost turned Duo into a melted puddle on the floor.

"Thank you and good night to you as well." It wasn't until Duo had walked (it felt more like floating) all the way to his little car that he realized he never got the man's name.

The bar was not exactly a 'gay bar' but it was a popular spot for people who enjoyed alternative lifestyles. It turned out to be a good thing that the patrons here were so open minded, because his friends were sitting in a booth in the far back Quatre was practically sitting in Heero's lap. They had an assortment of appetizers spread out on the table before them and were feeding each other. 

"Oh for the love of God you two get a room!" He snapped. Their relationship was still fairly new and they hadn't got past the lovey-dovey cuddling stage. If they didn't outgrow it soon he was going to throw up. Still, his irritation at seeing them cooing at each other couldn't quite wipe the grin off his face. 

"Duo! There you are! What kept you?" Quatre responded. It was had to take a reprimand from the blonde seriously while he was groping his boyfriend.

"You know Duo I think I'm going to start telling you to meet us forty five minutes earlier than I actually want. That way you might _accidentally_ be on time." Was Heero's snide remark. 

"I forgot my keys at work and had to go back." He paused not sure if he wanted to tell them more or not. "While there I met the sexiest man breathing." They both perked up to that. He knew they would. He just hoped that he wouldn't regret telling them. 

"So what's Mr. Wonderful's name?" asked Quatre. 

"I have no idea. I was too busy trying not to make an ass of myself I didn't think to ask."  He'd remember to ask next time. And if he had anything to say about it, there would definitely be a next time.


	3. Chapter 3 We'll do lunch

His chance came a few weeks later but it was some of the longest weeks of Duo's life. He saw the man everywhere, but there was never a good opportunity to talk him with it. Normally this wouldn't bother him, but whenever a certain black haired hottie was close all other thoughts were pushed aside. It was starting to throw him off his work. Another point of annoyance was that everyone else watched his desire as well. There were a few juvenile moments when he felt like yelling 'He's mine you can't look!' but of course that was totally untrue. He had to find some way of starting a conversation with him again. 

He headed into the cafeteria to buy himself a sandwich. He'd learned pretty quickly to avoid anything the cafeteria called 'special'. Sure enough there was his new obsession buying himself a cup of tea to go with the lunch of rice and vegetables that he usually brought from home. Just as the man left something caught Duo's eye. The other man had dropped his ID card. Duo practically pounced on it before anyone else could pick it up. He looked at the picture on the ID card. Yes! It was his. He stumbled over the name. Wufee Chang? Wufay Chang? Wufeye? He'd find out soon enough. 

~*Wufei*~ 

"Here you dropped this." Wufei looked up from his lunch to see his ID card dangling from the hand of his curse. 

A curse was exactly what Duo had become to him. In the weeks since the elevator he'd not been able to Duo-watch even once without being caught. Now that he knew who Wufei was Duo was always smiling or nodding in recognition of his presence. His attention wasn't so noticeable that it could be called Wufei-watching _I wish_ but it put a serous crimp in his preferred pastime. To make matter worse his dreams were getting more intense lately. He was mortified to wake up last week in a state that he hadn't woken up to since he was a teen.

He was tired and edgy. Poor sleep, sexual frustration, and his unrequited attraction were taking its toll. It was no wonder he'd been careless and dropped his id card. And now the source of his problems was standing close enough for Wufei to be able to lean over and… better not follow that thought. 

"Thanks, I'd have a hell of a time getting into my office with out that." He tried to say calmly as he could accepting the card. 

"No problem Wufee?"  The tone in Duo's voice was clearly asking him if he'd said the name right. 

"Wu Fei. A little less emphasis on the 'e'. A good try for a beginner, I've heard worse." He hoped that sounded polite and not condescending. 

"Well I tried. If it makes you feel any better my name's not much better. I'm Duo" and the chestnut haired man held out his hand. Wufei took it but his pleasure at actually touching the other man was dulled by his worry that he was advertising his attraction through the contact. Struggling for a good response he latched on to something that always bothered him. 

"Duo? As in two?" he asked him. The braided man flushed a little and the Chinese man let go of his hand before he used the grip to haul the other man into his lap. 

"Yeah, my parents redefine the term _hippie_. My actual name is Duolove. As in 'two times the love' or 'twice loved' get it?" 

"That's…um… sweet." For the life of him Wufei couldn't think of anything to say to that. 

"It's humiliating. You don't want to know how many times I was picked on as a kid. So I shortened it. It was either Duo, or Olav and that just makes me think of some beefy guy with lots of body hair and the brains of a turnip." [1] 

Wufei couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing. Not only could he not imagine Duo as an Olav but the imagery was very close to the one that was in his mind when he heard the name. "You needn't worry Duo suits you. Just tell people that you're twice the man as everyone else." 

Duo blinked at him a few times and he was starting to worry he'd said something wrong when he heard "I have told them that." Black eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "No seriously. Some times when people ask they have that tone in their voice that puts me off so I tell them I'm twice the man." He gave Wufei a bone melting smile "The only reason I told you was because I'd mutilated yours." 

"I wouldn't say mutilate. Maybe bent out of shape, but not mutilate."  The Chinese man quipped.

"Oh I'm sure I could do a better job of mutilating it. How 'bout Wu? Or Fei? Or Fei Fei?" 

"Call me Fei Fei, and I will override everything in this place to post your name as Olav Duolove." He threatened.   

The other man winced "Right, no Fei Fei." Duo grinned at him. "So _Fei_ what is it you do around here?" 

"Director of operations." Catching the other man's look, he amended his statement. "It sounds more impressive than it is. I really only have three people working under me. And it's not the most enviable of jobs around here.  Stick around long enough and you'll pick up on the hostile stares." 

"I doubt that." Duo then mumbled something else about a mirror. Then the man blushed when he realized he'd thought out loud. 

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I was just thinking that you're the big badass that stomps down on us goof offs. Now that I think about it, I think I've even got a reprimand by you."

Wufei knew for a fact he did. He'd given him two for being late. Wufei was surprised to notice that Duo's work ethic was much better than his carefree appearance suggested. "Yes that would be me Mr. Badass of geek central. The outcast among social outcasts." He wanted it to sound light, but it sounded lonely and pathetic even to his ears.

"Well if we're all social outcasts here, and you don't fit in doesn't that make you a major stud, or a chick magnet or something?"  The braided man asked. This time Wufei was sure he detected something in Duo's gaze. Not daring to read any signals into it he answered truthfully.

"Since the only thing I go home to is a tank full of tropical fish I don't thinks so." Judging by Duo's reaction he'd only answered half right. Wufei tried to ignore the nagging feeling that he'd let him down. 

~*Duo*~ 

What hostile stares? Was the man totally oblivious to how damn hot he was? Had he ever even _looked_ in a mirror?  "Well if we're all social outcasts here, and you don't fit in doesn't that make you a major stud, or a chick magnet or something?"  _Here it comes 'why no Duo I'm happily married and could never be interested in you'_.

"Since the only thing I go home to is a tank full of tropical fish I don't thinks so." 

The braided man was tempted to smack his forehead against the table. So close and yet so far. Single yet not necessarily gay. Crap. 

**Author's Note: [1] Okay for those of you who are named or have loved ones named Olav relax. Yes I know you can have this name without falling into this stereotype.

Yes okay I also know that 'Wu' can mean five or warrior and 'Fei' means to fly. Yes as Chinese names go this makes a terrible one, but I decieded to not make an issue of it.


	4. Chapter 4 He's interested?

~*Sally*~

Sally looked over at the two men sitting together eating their respective lunches. They chatted about what ever topic crossed Duo's mind. She smiled. They'd been seen together a lot over the past few weeks. "Looks like they're at it again." She said to Hilde. 

The young woman looked at the two men and also smiled. "Yes it seems to be a hot topic these days. According to the bulk of the females that work here it is very unfair that the two hottest men in here only have eyes for each other. Not that those two are smart enough to realize it."

Hilde was right. It was painfully obvious to everyone who worked here that they had feelings for each other, but neither one was brave enough to take the plunge and ask the other out. Well maybe it was time for a small push. She was Wufei's friend and Duo's boss. It was time to put them both out of their misery. 

~~~~

Wufei was sitting in her office. As much as they were talking Sally couldn't help notice the way his gaze would sometime stray to the window and the people on the other side in hopes of spotting Duo. Whenever the braided man came into view Sally could feel Wufei's attention practically fly from her to the other man.

"Sorry about this Wufei I just got careless." She said handing him her fried id card that she'd 'accidentally' passed over a high powered electromagnet. For good measure she had Hilde microwave it as well. "I appreciate you bringing me a replacement so quickly." 

"It wouldn't look to good if the boss was locked out of her own office now would it?" he responded passing her the replacement. While they were talking Duo walked back off to the side and out of view of the window in her office. When Wufei returned his full attention to her he blushed realizing that he'd been caught Duo-watching.

"Why don't you just bite the bullet and ask him out for God's sakes?" she asked bluntly. She was treated to an exasperated sigh. 

"We've been though this before…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're not his type. Well I'm not so sure about that." Sally almost burst out laughing at the look on his face. _That got his attention._

"What do you mean by that?" As if on cue Hilde sent Duo in at that moment.

"Hey Sal you wanted to see me? Fei!"  Duo beamed his megawatt grin at the other man. You'd think it'd been weeks since they'd seen each other and not hours. 

"Yes Duo I'm almost done here. Wufei is there anything else you need?" The blond woman asked.   

Wufei looked adrift from the information that he'd just received, but he took the hint that he should leave "Uh yeah, see you later Duo." He got up and left. Duo watched the other man leave to the point of almost hanging out of the door to watch him. At that point Sally couldn't contain herself and started to laugh. Duo turned and blushed.

"Guess that was a little obvious huh?" he said sheepishly.

"Only in that 'Wufei if I could have you baby I would' kind of way. Have you tried asking him out?"

"And risk having him wipe the floor with my ass? I don't think so. Something tells me I'm not his type." 

"Funny that's what he said about you." She watched realization dawn. Blue eyes went impossibly round. 

"He is? I mean he did? But I keep getting all these weird signals from him."   

"Trust me; you are much more his type than I am." If this didn't get results from one of them, she'd be forced to take more drastic measures. Maybe she could lock them in a room together for a few hours. _Hmm the idea has merit._

 ~*Heero*~

"Oh come on Heero! You've just got to give me your tickets!" Duo begged his roommate. 

"I don't 'got to' anything. Besides, Quatre likes Jet Li. I've been looking forward to taking him." Heero responded tightening his embrace on the blond man. The last time he rented one of his films Quatre got _very_ friendly and Heero got _very_ lucky. Quatre was the best thing that had ever happened to him. If Quatre liked Jet Li movies then Quatre would get Jet Li movies. 

"What's the big deal Duo? Why not just go to a different movie?" Asked Quatre. The two men were cuddled on Heero's ugly brown sofa watching the braided maniac pace a hole in the carpet. 

"Uh… well… I need an opening. I want to ask Wufei out but I don't want to look desperate. Rumor has it that he might be willing to go out with me."

"Is Wufei the one you said was the sexiest man breathing?" Quatre asked suddenly more interested. There was a glint in his eye that made Heero uneasy. 

"That would be him." answered Duo dancing on the balls of his feet. "Oh come on guys. Please? It's not like you guys aren't going to make out like rabbits if you don't go to the movie."  

"Maxwell…" Heero growled. The braided man might be his best friend, but his constant complaining about Quatre and his love life was starting to irritate.

Heading off an argument between the two Quatre spoke up "Alright Duo you can have the tickets on one condition. I want all the juicy details afterward." 

"QUAT!" Duo gaped at him. 

"You little hentai." Heero breathed into his lover's ear. The look on Duo's face was almost worth losing the tickets. Quatre just grinned at him. 

"That's my offer take it or leave it." The blond stated. Heero could tell his boyfriend was up to something. More than just getting a play by play of Duo's date.

"Fine! But I have to say you are one sick evil man Quat." Duo agreed and he left the room.

"Just what are you up to love?" Heero asked. Quatre didn't answer he leaned over and grabbed the phone and dialed. 

"Hey Trowa its Quatre." Heero's eyebrows crinkled together trying to figure out just what his lover was doing. He sat still while the two engaged in a few moments of meaningless chat.

"Say you remember that guy you tried to fix me up with last year Wu something?" **pause** "Wufei? Yes that's it. I just couldn't remember his name I think he's going out on a date with a friend of mine tomorrow." **Another pause** and Quatre was grinning mischievously "Really? So tell me is he really the sexiest man breathing?" Heero's eyes narrowed and glared at his lover. "Really? Well I guess my loss is Duo's gain." He said with a huge disappointed sigh. Another few moments of chat and Quatre hung up. 

As soon as the phone was down Heero yanked Quatre into his lap causing the blond man to let out a little 'eep'. "What I'm not good enough for you now?" he growled. 

"Maybe you should convince me you are." He responded suggestively curling into his embrace. 

"Duo's right, you are sick and evil." 

"Yes but you love me that way."

~*Duo*~ 

"Hey Wufei?" he didn't think he'd be this nervous asking a guy out. If he was honest with himself (which he tried to be) he'd fallen for the Chinese man like a ton of bricks. He wasn't sure how well he'd take it if he was rejected. He'd waited all day to ask him and finally cornered him in his office at the end of the day.

"Yes Duo?" velvety black eyes just watched him patiently. 

"I uh… that is… I – I've got these passes to see the new Jet Li flick on its premier tomorrow night. And…I uh… was wondering if you'd like to come with me… like on a date." Wufei just sat in his chair and blinked at him. _Why doesn't he say something? Was I wrong? _The silence was killing him. To fill the silence and sooth his nerves Duo started babbling. "I'll understand if you don't want to… I mean I should have told you sooner that I like men…" 

"I'd love to." Wufei said quietly, but Duo was so caught up in his own nerves that he missed it. 

"I guess I just thought you might like to… say what?" he stopped dead and gaped at the man. 

"I said I'd love to go out on a date with you. I've been trying to gather up enough courage to ask you myself." The raven haired man treated Duo to one of those smiles of his that always made his knees turn to jelly. 

"Great! So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" and he left before Wufei could come to his senses and change his mind. He walked out of the building, through the parking lot to his car, got in and closed the door.

"YES!! Yes! Yes! Yes!" he yelled while he smacked the steering wheel. He'd scored a date with Wufei Chang! He pushed all fears of blowing his big chance aside and continued to indulge in this one moment of victory. 

~*Wufei*~

Did what just happen, happen? Did Duo Maxwell actually ask him out? Maybe he meant like a couple of buddies. No wait he specifically used the word _date_. Not only that, but Wufei clearly heard Duo say he liked men.

He got up and closed the door to his office. Once secure in the privacy of his office he proceeded to punch his fists into the air. _YES!_ _Yes! Yes! Yes! _ After a few moments he calmed down and forced himself to recollect his thoughts. 

He'd fallen hard. Wufei was fairly certain that Duo was the one person he wanted to spend his life with and they were only now going to have their first date. It was crucial that he didn't blow it. He felt his nerves rising but he clamped down on it. For now he would just bask in the joy that the man of his dreams wanted to date him.


	5. Chapter 5 Friendly advice

~*Trowa*~

"What?!" Wufei flung his door open and yelled at the two men standing in his doorway. Twin sets of eyebrows shot up at the greeting.  Wufei made a very interesting picture indeed. Barefoot, with his shirt hanging open, and his pants unbuttoned he could have looked sexy if he wasn't snarling at his unwanted guests. 

"Hello Wufei." Zechs said cautiously. "We were in the area and thought we'd stop by." 

It was a total lie. Unable to contain their curiosity at the thought that their reclusive friend was going on a date they 'happened' to stop by. Trowa watched amused as Wufei grudgingly stepped back and let them in.

"We were wondering if you wanted to do something tonight." added Trowa also a total lie. After a call to Quatre they knew the date was for tonight. In their minds it was about time Wufei had something in his life to think about other than work.  

"No thanks." The Asian answered curtly. Green eyes narrowed slightly. _So he's going to be difficult is he?_ Trowa knew his friend to be fiercely private and the only way to get him to admit to anything was to force him. 

"Really? That's a shame there was this guy I wanted you to meet." Zechs added smoothly. They'd planned this ahead knowing just how to crack open the tough nut that was Wufei Chang. 

"Stop right there both of you! I distinctly remember telling both of you several times that you are not…repeat NOT going to fix me up again!" at the end of his rant the man turned and  went down the stairs to where his room was. The other two had no choice but to follow. 

"Wufei there was nothing wrong with the men we introduced you to. You're just too picky." Trowa had to bite his tongue from laughing. _That ought to get him started._

"Nothing wrong? Are you mad?"  Dark eyes gaped at them incredulous. "Let's see there was Otto who only wanted to date me in an effort to get closer to Zechs. Then there was Walker who wanted me to 'dominate' him. Oh and let's not for get that creepy transvestite Midi. That was a brilliant suggestion." 

Trowa had to wince. During his rant Wufei was getting dressed. If he tied his tie any tighter his head would pop off. 

"Besides," the other man said looking at himself in the mirror "I already have a date for tonight."  The cinnamon haired man caught the pink tint to the other man's cheeks. What really surprised him was seeing what a nervous wreck the raven haired man was.

"Are you going like that?" asked Zechs.  Alarmed Wufei first looked at Zechs then his reflection. Trowa had to wince at his partner's lack of tact. Surely he could tell how shaken the man was already?

"Yes! Why? Is something wrong with this?" there was undisguised worry in Wufei's tone.

_Oh poor Wufei, you've got it bad._ Thought Trowa. Well he'd just have to help him out

~*Wufei*~

"What kind of date is it?" Trowa asked

"A movie why?" Still trying to find something wrong with the perfectly pressed pants and shirt he was wearing. It was embarrassing to admit, but he had everything he was going to wear today already set out last night. 

"Well," said Zechs "you look like your going to do his taxes." 

Oh god! He was right! This wasn't movie going attire! This was going to the office or very fancy restaurant attire. Wufei groaned "I really wanted to get away from looking like a geek." He tried to keep a grip on his panic.  At this rate he'd have a nervous breakdown before he ever got to the theater. Thankfully Trowa took pity on him and helped. 

"Relax Wufei you just need a little more casual look. Here loose the tie." And his friend reached over and removed his tie for him. He also undid the top buttons on the shirt while he was at it. The raven haired man tried not to appear calm and not figet as Trowa and Zechs appraised the change. 

"Do you have any pants that don't see an iron? Jeans or something?" Zechs asked. After giving it some thought, Wufei went into his closet where he found some jeans and changed into them. He supposed he should have been even more embarrassed that he needed two grown men to dress him but it was blatantly obvious that he was too frazzled to do it himself. 

He looked over at the two men watching him. They were totally devoted to each other, and had been for as long as he'd known them. They were partners in business and partners in life. Business, because Zechs' architectural business usually worked alongside Trowa's contracting business. Wufei had met them when a friend recommended them to renovate his house two years ago but they had been together long before that. 

Wufei allowed himself a small daydream about Duo and himself being that happy together living in his now beautiful home. He must have gotten a little carried away because he had to ask Zechs had to repeat himself. 

"I said does he live alone?" 

"No I think he said he has a roommate." He answered. _What does that matter?_

"Then you should have him pick you up." The blond said.

"Why what's wrong with my car?" he said defensively 

"Nothing unless you want something to happen after the date." Wufei stared a Zechs blankly clearly missing the point. 

"Think about it Wufei" Trowa said "just by your actions we can tell you like this guy. So just where would you rather kiss him goodnight? In the parking lot before you head to your separate cars or at your doorstep where you might get the chance to invite him in?" 

 Wufei took in the implied meaning and turned beet red. He'd never even thought about that part. The butterflies in his stomach felt like they'd become the size of buffalo at the thought of kissing Duo. "Uh… right, have him drive me." 

"Besides," Zechs said smugly "that way you could show him what a magnificent place you have." Trowa started to chuckle at his lover's vanity. Truth be told, the house was an architectural masterpiece and a point of pride for both men. They'd even pestered him into letting him feature it in a magazine. 

"Oh sure gloat in my time of need." Wufei said sarcastically "How do I look?" both men gave him skeptical looks and Zechs approached him and circled him twice. Quick as a flash he reached out and pulled Wufei's hair from its tight tail. The black mass fell just past his shoulders. 

"So that's what you look like with it down." Trowa said thoughtfully tilting his head to look intently at his friend. "I've always wondered."

"What did you do that for? Now it's going to get in the way." He said staring at his lose hair irritably. Now he was going to spend the whole night pushing it out of his face. 

"There now you look positively edible." Commented Zechs. 

~*Duo*~ 

"So what's your plan?" Asked Quatre, who was watching Duo pace about the apartment waiting for the dryer to finish with his drying his black jeans. 

"What are you talking about? I'm taking him to a movie. Then maybe we'll go out for a drink or coffee or something." The blonde was really starting to creep him out. His sudden interest in Duo's love life was very disturbing. 

"What were you going to eat there?" 

Duo gave Quatre a look that suggested that the man should really stop self medicating. What the hell did it matter what he was going to eat? "I dunno Quat, popcorn, nachos, soda? What the hell has gotten into you anyway? You're acting stranger than usual." He smiled at the man to take the sting out of his words. Strange or not, the man was his friend, and his best friend was madly in love with him.  He turned when he heard a disdainful sniff from Heero.

"Speaking as someone who's been to the movies with you I strongly suggest you do not order nachos with extra jalapeños like usual. You want to kiss him not kill him. You want to avoid food that's going to give you laser breath. That was what Quatre meant." The dark haired man said snidely. 

Oh crap he'd forgotten 'bout that. Perhaps he was a little rusty in the dating field. "What about popcorn?" 

"Popcorn is safe, and even a little romantic if you can share a popcorn." The blonde said instructed. "Just be careful you find out how he likes it _before _you share or your date could make you ill." When he said that he gave Heero a pointed glare. 

"Don't start." Warned his lover.

"Heero I don't care what you say. Sour cream and onion is a potato chip flavor, NOT a popcorn flavor." He gave a little shudder at the memory of eating a mouth full of popcorn doused in the offending seasoning. 

"It's good." Heero said defensively.

"It's disgusting." Quatre retorted. 

"Gotta say I have to go with Quatre on this one Heero. Now can we please get back to me?" asked Duo. Just then the phone rang. When he saw Wufei's name on the caller id he picked up immediately worried his date had called to cancel. "Hey Fei what's up?" _please__ don't cancel, please don't cancel, please don't cancel!_

Heero and Quatre watched for a few moments wondering what the phone call meant to their friend. Quatre had spoken to Trowa a little more and they got the impression that Wufei was not the kind of guy to toy with Duo's emotions. They both hoped they weren't wrong.

"Yeah sure okay Fei, see ya soon." Duo hung up the phone sounding oddly puzzled. 

"What was that all about?" Asked Heero. Duo was really looking forward to this date and he really didn't want to see his friend's heart broken. 

"That was Wufei he wants me to pick him up." Duo said. Hearing the dryer buzz he went to go get his pants so he didn't see the snickers from the other two men. They knew exactly what such a thing could lead to. 

Duo came striding in still trying to tuck his shirt into his jeans. Because they were fresh from the dryer they clung to him like a second skin. The giggling stopped as they both took in the sight of him in the very tight pants. Both men had to admit that Duo was a man who suited tight clothes. 

"Wufei's going to need oxygen." Heero commented sending Quatre into another fit of laughing. When the blonde regained his breath he gave Duo the most mischievous grin. Duo wasn't so sure he liked that grin, but he was surprised when the other man reached between the sofa cushions grabbed something and then lobbed it a Duo. He caught it just before it clonked him in the head. 

"It's good to be prepared." He said blithely. 

Looking down Duo was horrified to see a slightly squashed box of a dozen condoms. He caught the box upside down, so the contents ended up falling into his palm. A string of six little packets came out. 

It took a moment for the braided man's mind to fully register the meaning of having a _half full_ box of condoms hidden in the sofa. "You guys! Ewwww! I sit on that thing! Oh yuck! Is there any surface in this house you two haven't… whoa scratch that I _don't_ want to know." 

Grabbing his keys he gave himself one last look in the mirror before heading out.

Of course, he took the condoms with him. 

*****************

Authors note: Thank you for the compliments. I'm glad you all like hentai Quatre he is fun to write. As a side note to **Severed Glass** don't worry I can handle criticism I'm a big girl. This story is just a bit of side fun for me and it's been distracting my other bigger story. I suppose you are right in that I have been rushing it. I do usually use more detail but I find it hard to keep in the confines on a 'pg' rating. My other stories are hetero and 'R' rated _for a very good reason_.  Thank you again. 


	6. Chapter 6 The date

******Author's note: Thank you to every one who wrote in reviews. These will be the last chapters with the exception of a small epilogue. **Warning** **lime** in these chapters! 

Duo pulled into the driveway of the little house. What the little house lacked in size it made up for in location. It was on the hill and had a spectacular view overlooking the city and the water below. 

Pulling in beside a little blue sports car he hopped out and tried to walk to Wufei's door. Considering he'd been walking for the bulk of his life it shouldn't have been a problem, but nerves and adrenaline were singing through his system. He was deathly afraid he'd start doing something really _un_manly like bouncing or skipping to the door in an effort to dispel the pent up energy. 

He did a quick recheck of the address he'd written down and knocked on the door. It opened a heartbeat later but not to Wufei. A tall, lanky, green eyed man with auburn hair propped himself against the door jamb and looked him up and down. 

"Uh…hi. I…I'm here to meet Wufei." Duo stammered. The man's gaze was quite intense and it made him feel naked. Instead of responding a voice came from behind him. 

"Who is it Trowa?" another tall man with long platinum blonde hair appeared and laid his arm casually on the other man's waist. The casual hold practically screamed 'couple'. The blond man gave him the same close scrutiny as his partner. 

"Someone who wants to see Wufei." Answered the green eyed man. He then proffered his hand to Duo. "I'm his friend Trowa. This is my partner Zechs." 

"And you were just leaving." Came an irritated voice from behind the two men. The shorter Wufei was completely obscured by the two taller men. Duo never got a chance to shake the other man's hand because the Chinese man gave him a good solid shove out of the way. When Wufei was revealed Duo almost swallowed his tongue. 

"Fei." He breathed. He couldn't have said anything else if he had a gun to his head. He'd only ever seen the other man with a shirt and tie and his hair tied back in a painfully tight tail. The man was hot before, now with his hair down and less formal attire he was breathtaking. It took him a moment to collect his thoughts. "Fei you look…" _incredible? Spectacular? Gorgeous?_ "…very nice."  He inwardly smacked himself in the head at his lame attempt to convey his feelings. The long haired man had to clamp down hard on all the indecent thoughts that were swimming in his head.  He had no idea how he was going to be able to sit for two hours in the dark with this man and still keep his hands to himself. Only the fear of being arrested for doing something indecent in a public place kept his hormones to manageable levels.

Even though his comment was lame, he still got the Asian man to blush cutely. When Wufei when noticed Zechs and Trowa smirking at him he blushed even more. 

With a final shove Wufei pushed the other two men out of his door way and followed locking the door behind himself. "Shall we go then?" and he brushed past the two other men and indicated Duo should proceed. 

~~~~~~

"More popcorn?" Duo asked. They had been seated for five minutes so far and he was straining to think of something to say. They'd never had this much trouble talking while at work. He was trying hard not to think this date was going downhill fast. Dammit! This is what comes from placing too much importance on one date. The only good sign he'd had so far was that they like their popcorn the same way. Plain, movie style popcorn, no extra butter or seasoning. Well, actually he did like butter on his popcorn, but theaters always put too much on and made it a soggy clump. In this he was more than willing to go with Wufei's preference. 

Dying for a topic to talk about he scanned around the room looking for ideas. He spotted a group of girls. Two words instantly popped into mind. 'Jail' and 'bait'. They were four girls who could barely be sixteen trying out their newly blossomed sex appeal. He almost snorted at the clothes they were _almost_ wearing. Did they really think any one would take them seriously? Judging by the giggling and pointing they were going to target Wufei and himself. He nudged his date and nodded over into their direction. "It looks like you've got a fan club." 

Wufei turned his head and spotted the girls. It wasn't hard. Once they had both men looking at them they broke into another bout of giggles. "Actually, I think they're staring at you." He said turning to smile at Duo. 

"Well then they're going to be disappointed, because I'm already taken."  Crap he hadn't meant to say that. It was too forward and he didn't want to spook the guy, but once he saw the pleasantly shocked expression on his date's face he was glad his mouth went ahead without his brain. On inspiration, he reached over and took his hand and brought it to his lips. 

The instant his lips touched bronze skin, time seemed to stop and everything else in the world dropped away leaving only the two of them. The giggling had stopped there were even a few gasps of surprise but he heard none of it. His attention was focused solely on the man in front of him. Wufei's breathing had quickened and velvety black eyes gazed at him with a hunger in them that sent Duo's own pulse galloping like a racehorse. 

The lights darkened signaling the start of the movie. Duo had to make a conscious effort to return to the here and now. _Get a grip buddy, public place, families present, not a place for seduction. _He forced himself to pull the hand away from his mouth but he couldn't quite focus his attention on the screen yet.

"That was…very nice." Wufei breathed at him. Duo was pleased to note that Wufei was having just as much trouble recovering as he was.

Trying to find a way to break the sexual tension "Do you think we discouraged your fan club?" the other man started to chuckle and they both stole a glimpse over at the girls who seemed to be a little on the sulky side.   

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint them but I'm taken too." Wufei said then he bought Duo's hand up to his own lips to give a quick chaste kiss on his knuckles and smiled at him. Duo was starting to recognize it as a special smile that was only for him. He returned the smile before they both turned to watch the movie. Two hours later Jet Li had defeated the bad guys, the lights were coming up, and Wufei and Duo were still holding hands.

In the lobby Duo looked at his date shyly. "So would you like to go for some coffee or something?" He didn't want to end the date just yet. The other man's nearness was like a drug to him. He was addicted and he didn't want to come down from this high ever.

"Actually I was wondering if you could drive me home there's something I wanted to show you." the raven haired man responded. 

Duo felt his knees go weak. At home… alone… with Wufei. He wasn't sure if fate was being kind or playing a cruel joke on him.


	7. Chapter 7 Lime Alert!

****Author's note: I wasn't going to add much more of him, but since hentai Quatre was so popular I gave you one last dose of him. **Big time lime** in this chapter!

They drove up to the tiny house and Duo's nerves were jumping again. He was going to be alone with the man he'd been fantasizing about for weeks. The tension inside him wound so tight he thought he might pop. If the white knuckled grip Wufei had on his keys was any indication he was suffering the same nerves. Figuring it worked before Duo grabbed his hand and kissed the top of it. He really wanted to do much more but he reigned himself in to wait until he was inside. His date smiled at him and stepped out of the car.

When Duo walked inside the little house he gasped in shock. The little house wasn't little at all. What could not be seen from the front was that there were two other floors to the house that followed the downward slope of the hill.  The level he was on had a few doors leading to various rooms and a railing that looked over the two levels below. The wall he was facing sloped down the hill and was covered primarily with windows showing the amazing view the house had.

The place was tastefully decorated with a nice mix of Chinese and western items. With its hardwood floors and elegant furnishings it looked like something he'd seen in a magazine at his dentist's office. Overall the place was as beautiful as its owner. "Fei, this is incredible!" he turned to look at him and saw the man breath a nervous sigh of relief. 

It was incredible alright. So incredible he could easily visualize inserting himself in the place. Down on the lowest floor was the living area and there was a spot that would be perfect for the home theater system he had his eye on. There was lots of space to invite friends over for parties and occasions. There was even a fire place in the corner that they could make lo… he tried to bring that thought to a screeching halt before he did or said anything stupid. However for a very brief, wonderful moment he had a clear vision of the two of them naked and entwined in front of a cheery blaze on a dark and stormy night. 

"Thank you I'm pleased you like it. It's kind of been my hobby for the past few years." The way Wufei's dark eyes gazed over the place Duo could tell it was more than a hobby, it was a passion. "The original place that was here used to belong to a friend of the family. I had this great idea for the spot and I pestered her to sell it to me. Then I had Trowa and Zechs help me renovate it to this."

"You did this?" Duo asked amazed at how creative Wufei must be and how he hid it to be Mr. Badass at work.

"No. I just thought it up. Zechs designed it and Trowa built It." he made a twisted face "I know it seems silly placing so much importance on a house. The whole place could be destroyed tomorrow and then where would I be?"

"It's not silly Fei. This came out of you and it's amazing. You're amazing." He was about to say something more when he was almost tackled into a very passionate kiss.

It took him a second to recover, but his eyes soon closed and he slipped his arms around the other man's waist and pulled him close. Duo felt like he'd been hit by a lightning bolt. Little starbursts were flashing behind his closed eyelids and he had to lock his knees to keep himself upright. By the time they pulled apart they were both panting heavily. 

~*Wufei & Duo*~

The two men were still clinging to each other trying to gather their respective wits after the kiss. Wufei was resting his forehead against Duo's panting. He was still startled by his boldness. He had to kiss Duo. He'd been aching to kiss him all night and then seeing his genuine admiration for his home made him lose all restraint for a moment. 

A psychologist would call his fascination with his house overcompensation for spending the bulk of his youth in boarding schools but it was still very special to him and he was very nervous about Duo seeing it. He wanted the Duo here. Here to stay. The need was so great that he'd voiced his wish with out even knowing it.

"Stay." _Tonight, tomorrow, the rest of you life…stay with me always and never leave._ He'd left the other part unsaid even though a part of him was yelling it. Maybe it was weak of him, but he wasn't quite ready to bear his heart that much. 

Duo's hands tightened on Wufei's waist. He figured he owed God big time for granting his prayer. "Just try getting rid of me."_ I'm never leaving. Now that I have you I'm never letting you go. Not as long as I breathe._ Leaning in he started kissing Wufei again.

~*Trowa & Zechs*~

The two men sat listening to music. Zechs was sitting on the sofa with Trowa sitting between his knees. He was trying to work out kink in his partner's shoulder. Every now and then Trowa would let out a little hiss of pain or a moan of contentment depending on his actions.

Trowa tilted his head back and green eyes gazed lovingly into blue. "You realize I only love you because of your hands right?" 

Zechs started to chuckle "And you realize I only love you because you look great with no shirt and a tool belt right?" and he planted a kiss on the lips that were tilted up to him. With a contented sigh the two men shifted positions so they were sitting together on the sofa drinking the wine they'd brought in earlier. 

"So how do you think Wufei did tonight?" Trowa asked.

"If he is not steaming up some windows with that incredibly sexy date of his I may never speak to him again." The blond man responded making the other man laugh. 

"Yes I noticed how entranced you were with said date and the jeans he was wearing." The darker haired man teased. Not that he didn't get a good eyeful himself.

"So says the man who practically slobbered all over Wufei when he saw him with his hair down."  Zechs remarked pointedly also with a teasing tone.

"What can I say; I guess I've got a thing for men with long hair." Trowa responded by spearing his fingers through blond locks.

Taking the wine glass from his love he leaned over until he was almost pinning him "You're so shallow." 

"You betcha. Now come closer."

~* Heero & Quatre *~

Heero lay sprawled on the kitchen floor gasping for breath. "Okay Quatre that is it! Enough! No more!" he croaked. He gazed longingly at the fridge knowing there was a bottle of cool water for his parched throat but he just didn't have the strength to crawl the three feet to it. Not yet anyway.

Quatre snickered. He had his head resting on his lover's chest and was listening the rapid beat of his heart. His own heart was beating a similar tempo. "I'm sorry love; I guess I got a little carried away at the thought of having the whole place to ourselves tonight." _No Duo to walk in on us and complain just because he's not getting any._

"If you get any more carried away you're going to kill one of us." Heero remarked dryly.

"You weren't complaining a few minutes ago." The blond answered tartly.

"A few minutes ago I could still feel my feet." That wasn't a total exaggeration on Heero's part. His toes were tingling. Probably from a continuously diverted blood flow. Quatre laughed again. He couldn't help himself Heero just looked so damn sexy he had to pounce on him.

"Walking is highly overrated anyway." Angling himself up so he could look down into dark blue eyes he added "So do you think Duo got lucky?"

Heero had to laugh. His boyfriend was the most passionate insatiable man he'd ever met. "He's not here, so I guess he did. Why do you want to know?" he was surprised to watch the other man blush.

"I was just thinking that I could get used to spending all my free time alone with you. And if Duo and this Wufei work out then maybe we could find our own place together… Maybe make a formal commitment?" Quatre was trying hard not to be nervous. He hadn't meant to spring his hopes for the future on Heero this way but he couldn't stop himself. He spent most of his time at Heero's anyways, but he wanted something that was _theirs._

Heero swallowed the lump in his throat. Now he really wished he'd gotten that bottle of water. "Quatre, are you proposing to me?"

"No…yes… well sort of. I'm just doing a very bad job of it." Pulling back he sat on his haunches. "Heero Yuy, I love you would you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life together with me?" 

Heero sat up and looked at the other man. "Quatre Winner, I love you and it would be my honor if you would spend the rest of your life with me."

Quatre tilted his head to the side not sure if that was an answer or a question as well "Is that a yes?"

Grinning, the dark haired man answered "Yes that's a yes. Now come here." Grabbing his love, the pulled him back down to the floor.

"What happened to 'Quatre you're going to kills us'?" Quatre asked already looping his arms around the other man's neck.

"I can't think of a better way to die."

~* Wufei & Duo *~

Duo was almost asleep. His lover's breathing had leveled out indicating he was almost asleep as well. "Fei?"

"Mmph?" Wufei was lying face down sprawled over his side of the bed and had no intention of moving for the next month or so. He felt too good. He was sure if he left the bed he'd wake up and realize it was all just a dream. He'd wake up in his office drooling on his desk, or something to that effect.

The braided man smiled over at the man lying beside him. That was another great point about Wufei in Duo's mind. He could never understand how Heero and Quatre could sleep clinging to each other. How anybody could sleep while someone was strangling them was beyond him. "Don't freak out Fei, but I think I'm in love with you."

"Good." Was the drowsy reply.

"Good?" _What kind of cocky response is that?_

Wufei grumpily angled up onto his elbows so he could look down nose to nose with his lover. "Yes good. Because I've been in love with you for months and it's about time you caught up."

"Months?! Whaddaya mean months? Why didn't you say something sooner?" Duo ranted. Wufei just let him wind himself down.

"It no longer matters we're together now." He regretted the time they'd lost, but if he had anything to say about it, they would have the rest of their lives to make up for it. 

"I love you Wufei." Duo said. It was silly of him, but he desperately wanted to hear the words.

"Good." Wufei waited a few heartbeats and watched a little pout appear on Duo's mouth. Smiling he kissed the pout away "I love you too Duo."


	8. Epilogue

Laughter rang throughout in the place. "No honestly you should have seen him!" Zechs was saying to the others. "He was carrying on about how he couldn't look like a geek yet there he was all primped and pressed in one of his business suits like he was heading to the office! It was very cute." Everyone in the room was enjoying a much exaggerated version of Wufei's nerves on his first date with Duo. Everyone except for Wufei. 

Wufei started to splutter "It was not cute! It was a minor error on my part." He said soberly trying to regain his tattered dignity. 

"Yes a minor error. You couldn't even dress yourself without help." Trowa added. 

"Aw Fei you didn't have to worry, your geek outclasses most people's sheek." Duo said kissing the embarrassed Chinese on the nose. 

"Well if you'll all excuse me I'm going to get another drink." Wufei said huffily getting up from the sofa. "Does any one want anything while I'm up?" Heero and Trowa each signaled for another beer and Quatre wanted an iced tea. He walked into the kitchen dodging half opened boxes of Duo's stuff along the way.   

While he was getting the rest of the drinks a pair of hands slid around his waist and pulled him close so his back was completely flush with the other's front. He didn't need to see to know who the hands belonged to. He knew them just by their feel and how they made him feel. 

"Hey Fei Fei." The husky voice of his lover purred.   

"Yes Olav?" he answered. He'd since gotten used to Duo's constant misuse of his name. Occasionally he'd fight back with at mutilation of his own. In fact the only time his lover used his full name was when he had something serious to say.   

"So do you think anyone would mind if we snuck off and I had my way with you?" Duo whispered into his ear. Taking a playful nip at it. Without thinking Wufei's head automatically tilted back to allow the caress. 

"Since they were kind enough to help us move all your stuff in especially that behemoth you call a television, I think we better play host a little while longer. Then I we can have our way with each other." He turned in time to see Duo wrinkle his nose in irritation. They were both distracted by Heero's loud and exaggeratedly nasal comment. 

"Oh stop. Must you two do that around me?" Heero's tone was too bland to be taken seriously, but it was obvious he wasn't going to pass up a chance to get Duo back for all the times he'd whined about him and Quatre. 

"Yeah you two, get a room!" Quatre piped.

Duo turned an incredulous glare at the two men. "This from the nympho twins!" he turned to the others. "I swear they were minks in a past life." 

"Oh? And I suppose you two haven't made out in every room in the place?" Trowa added archly. The new couple wisely chose to stay silent, but the sheepish looks on their faces spoke volumes about their activities while alone. 

"Speaking of acting like minks, I never did hear all about your first date." Quatre said enthusiastically. "The hows, the wheres, favored positions, how many times! And don't feel the need to scrimp on the details!" 

The Chinese man stood there gaping in horror at the blond man. "Duo, tell me he's joking." 

"One can never tell with Quatre." Duo wracked his mind for a 'PG' version of their first date.  "After the movie we came back here, and Wufei showed me his place. And don't ask me for any more, that's as much as you get Quat." 

"You're no fun." Quatre pouted. Then he brightened "You know Wufei, if you ever get bored with this idiot you can always come visit Heero and I." he said with a suggestive leer.

Duo gave him a flat glare. He was fairly sure his friend was joking for his benefit _he better be joking!_ "That's NOT funny."

Wufei leaned into his boyfriend and chuckled at the other man's joke. "I'll keep that in mind Quatre. Alright let's get back to hooking up this monstrosity Duo insists on calling entertainment." It had taken all six of them to carry in the TV.

"Ohhh… seventy inches… four hundred channels… 5.1 surround sound… what more could a man want? Any requests once we get it working?" Duo asked. 

"Football!" 

"Soccer!" 

"Hockey!"

"Gay Porn!"

Everyone had to laugh at Quatre's last suggestion. While the attention of the other men was diverted, Duo and Wufei spared another moment to look at each other. Both men were still marveling at the completeness they now felt. No more feeling empty, or like a fifth wheel, they belonged somewhere with someone. Neither of them felt like a geek anymore.

~~Owari~~

Thank you again to all of you who sent me reviews its nice to see so many **Duo X Wufei** fans out there. Thanks again for reading you've been great!

***Now a little added note to all you **Hentai**** Quatre** fans. I do have an idea for a story about him rattling around in my head but it's not yet formed. Given enough incentive I might just try and write it *cough* (bribes) *cough*. Just kidding! When it takes shape I'll put it up.


End file.
